vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Doom Wiki: Massive vandal attack * Wiki's URL: http://doom.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Multiple IPs, probably a botnet * Reason:There have been literally dozens (if not hundreds) of spam pages created in the past few hours, far too many for one person without the aid of a bot to deal with. These page can be recognised because they all have gibberish names such as "Qtnypxnfcliaw", and the edit summary always includes "OWNED BY KAP". A massive delete/ban operation is needed. * SIGNATURE: RobertATfm (talk) 22:49, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :That was rather massive. All the bad pages have been deleted. ~ty 23:35, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Noticing that more pages are being created. They're used by multiple IP addresses. Admin and VSTF attention required immediately. K6ka (talk | contribs) 01:24, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :::It's out. I protected the site for 6 hours. — Jr Mime (talk) 01:35, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Littlefoot's adventures wiki * Wiki's URL: http://littlefootadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Littlefoot%27s_Adventures_Wiki * Vandal: http://littlefootadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.57.114.55 * Reason: IP address has vandalize the pages with insults and such. * SIGNATURE: Pyrrha Omega (talk) 05:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks Thomy! --Callofduty4 (talk) 18:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Two Vandalizers * Wiki's URL: http://skylanders.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://skylanders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Destroyer334545 * Reason: Inserting widespread nonsense content into pages. * SIGNATURE: Aura24 (talk) 17:50, January 31, 2014 (UTC) * Wiki's URL: http://skylanders.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://skylanders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ghastkid113 * Reason: Inserting sexual content into pages. * SIGNATURE: Aura24 (talk) 17:50, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Aura, it appears you have blocked them yourself. No need to report already blocked users whose vandalism has been removed. Thanks! --Callofduty4 (talk) 18:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.211.76.164 * Reason: * SIGNATURE: Ionixmusic (talk) 21:57, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 22:29, February 1, 2014 (UTC) How-To Wiki (again) * Wiki's URL: http://how-to.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://how-to.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/95.17.188.140 * Reason: Created page Cygwin, nonconstructive page. The page has been tagged with the template so you know where to look. * SIGNATURE: K6ka (talk | contribs) 13:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Deleted. 16:28, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Insults in comments section * Wiki's URL: http://es.acam.wikia.com/ * Vandal: ** http://es.acam.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/190.203.138.40 ** http://es.acam.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/190.224.175.116 ** http://es.acam.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/201.141.227.58 ** http://es.acam.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/187.234.82.46 ** http://es.acam.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/200.92.77.41 ** http://es.acam.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/189.221.92.33 * Reason: Multiple insults in comments * SIGNATURE: Sr.Shenanigans (disc.) -Central 15:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::All cleared, thanks! — Jr Mime (talk) 21:06, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://underthedome.wikia.com * Vandal: http://underthedome.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Het_Kwaad * Reason: Dozens of bad-faith edits inserting information about a character that doesn't exist on the show. Encouraged by http://underthedome.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/82.156.43.173 and http://underthedome.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DefaultGirl, though Het Kwaad has caused the most trouble. * SIGNATURE: BennettMGA (talk) 20:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC)